bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuchinoko
This article was created by AWpCR *This article can be used by anyone's own fanon character, just as long as you do not edit it. Tsuchinoko (ツチノコ, Hammerspawn) is a venom-type zanpakuto. Appearance and Personality The spirit of this zanpakuto is that of a female king cobra. Tsuchinoko is a polite and mature spirit that uses honorifics when refering to her master. Despite that, she has a very short fuse and can instantly turn rude and immature when provoked. Sealed When sealed, Tsuchinoko takes the appearance of a regular, curved sabre. The hilt has a golden handgaurd in the shape of a cobra's hood. The blade itself is long, curved, and thin compared to other zanpakuto, but this does not make it any less durable. Shikai Tsuchinoko's Shikai command is Strike down my enemies(私の敵を攻撃). In its Shikai, Tsuchinoko transforms into a long, 12ft bullwhip. The main part of the whip is black, with lots of tiny, silver, needle sharp teeth that points tward the hilt. This created a shimmering effect designed to confuse opponents. The teeth serve other purposes as well. The whip can wrap around the opponents extremities, and when pulled, the 'teeth' rip through the persons flesh. :Shikai special ability: Tsuchinoko's shikai has one special ability known as: :*''Dokueki'' (毒液, Venom in english) is Tsuchinoko's special ability. It is a venom secreted from the teeth of the zanpakuto. Though not powerful enough to kill a shinigami, it increases the amount of pain felt from the wound by a factor of ten, sometimes to the point of going into severe shock, leaving the opponent vulnerable to attack. Bankai Utsukushii Tsuchinoko (ツチノコ 美しい, Beautiful Hammerspawn). In its bankai, Tsuchinoko tansform into a gold katana, with two long, fang-like blades projecting from the end of the blade. The fangs are controlable, able to fold neatly at the zanpakuto's side or project outward, or perpendicular from the blade. :Bankai speacial abilities: Tsuchinoko's bankai has several special abilities. :*''Dokueki'' is one of Tsuchinoko's special abilities. A more potent version of the shikai's special ability. The Reiatsu of the user is transferred into the sword and turned into a potent neurotoxin. The amount of venom is equivalent to the amount of Reiatsu the user has. One drop is enough to take down a captain Shinigami, though the minimal dose can take several hours and the user can be killed in that amount of time. The more venom inside the opponent, the quicker it is for the venom to take full effect. The user can disable the venom at will, and the venom will disappear from the opponents body upon death of the user. Since the venom is the users Reiatsu, once all venom is gone, the bankai reverts to sealed form and the user faints, making this one of the harder bankai's to master. :*''Unlimited Duration'. Because the bankai stores all the users Reiatsu into the blade, the bankai can last for as long as the user does not use all of the venom.